harvester_duck_xenomorph_predatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Duck (Bird)
“A species of power and enslavement, created from the ashes of a lion, gods of the universe, they create and destroy. The big bosses of the whole universe, even the multiverse. The harvester ducks, they wield their power strong, as they are a magnificent species. But a powerful race is against them, and they are stronger. Species of very kind, but hard empire. A civilization, at its fullest. Its beautiful. The harvester ducks.” -Starradium’s voice at the end of Duck Squad 18: Peace to Everyone Ducks, known by most as the Harvesters, Stealers, Motherduckers'' or ''Daklakut, ''are an advanced extraterrestrain alien. species or predators. They have created the Xenomorphs, who became their allies. The ducks created Xenomorphs, which created the Engineers and Black Goo, which had the strongest species but less advanced, than the ducks. The ducks were one of the strongest species in the Universe, higher rank than the Engineers and Xenomorphs, which their creation, the Xenomorphs, were destroyed by Shove 2 billion years ago in a faraway planet. Faraway, in another comic series, Shove destroyed the Xenomorphs when they were advanced enough to leave the ducks‘ planet, but was not a match for Shove. Shove destroyed them, as the last Xenomorph touched the first Engineer before dying. The ducks were enraged and attacked Shove, destroying 4 of his colonised planets. Dr. Valerie Rickson, (the creator of the First Xenomorph, which the First Xenomorph was a Queen Duckmorph, but not a regular Xenomorph) was seriously enraged by her death, along with 1,500,000,000 clan members, set war on Shove, for the death of her creation. The Xenomorphs were later recreated by David, which DNA was given by the Last Xenomorph to the First engineer was passed on to him, recreating Rickson’s creation, and due to the ability that Xenomorphs can pass memories down, they knew the ducks as they visited Planet 4 (after the events of Covenant) and joined the Duck Army once again. By the time, the Predators stopped hunting certain species such as Xenomorphs, Engineers and Ducks, and turned again to Shove, once again fighting the villain. The ducks also can teleport to different universes, as they went to the ID4 Universe, proclaiming that the ducks can change form in another universe. They also have an Accerelant, the Green Goo, different from the Black Goo, can mutate Ducks, like when IDR Harvester Queen/Allison Ridley drank it, she turned into a vicious Duck Queen Monster. Evolution Flubuhopps (Falis cabbinnol flubister) snarling for food]] Flubuhopps are the de-evolved caste of a Duck. Flubuhopps, have more similarities to Xenomorphs that ducks. It has a Xenomorphs’ hind legs, and a tail to impale and kill its prey. After they began learning knowledge and used tools to hunt, the bladed tail gradually shrunk to almost nothing after 500 years, which in the skull of the ducks, there is still a tip blade on every tail, making it sharp and could make a hole in a human’s finger if exposed. Flubuhopps existed 13 billion years now, making it just 1 billion year for the Harvester Ducks, the earliest form of life to ever emerge in the universe, the oldest and most experienced species of alien duck. Gender Drake Drakes are male ducks and a lot of drakes have leaded the City Office as a Mayor in their float. Drakes can grow up to 5 ft. tall (due to evolution) and the tallest known duck is surprisingly Ivan Ducksmore, who reached 6 1/2ft. due to a birth defect caused by his mother, the tall Mallard, Karen Ducksmore and the very tall, John Rick Ducksmore (is a blue Duck) caused by the wrong coding made Ivan tall. Nate Ducksmore, his twin brother, did not have the same birth defect and to the other ducks‘ mistake is that Ivan is Nate’s older brother, when in fact, they are just twins. (real life)]] A Drake is the Male Duck. Drakes are the head of the family and a smart and special drake is choosed to lead their Float (which is basically like a City Mayor). Drakes, by successfully leading their float, get elected in the Goverment, and that was the case with Elijah Saul, who first started a City Mayor, then a Senator, then a Secretary, to become Vice President and later President. 1,000,789 drakes have been known to have become the Birdlandian President including Elijah Saul, Andres Lavicios and Ivan Ducksmore. Drakes are 7ft. taller than females, but sometimes females‘ limit is 2ft taller than drakes, as with the case of Lavender Jessric and Valerie Rickson in the last century. The tallest Drake is surprisingly Gen. Ivan Ducksmore. Duck (female) (low right) with Violeta Ducksmore (top left) on the pond (Real life caption)]] A female duck is also called a duck, or in ornithology a hen. Female ducks are the light of the family, in the head the Drake is always the City Mayor in their float, but smartest Ducks can become City Mayor, like the fate of Kersinta Ducksmore (Ivan and Violeta’s 1st born). Margaret Sephora was also a City Mayor by the time she intentionally shot Violeta, which led to her downfall. Female ducks grow 4ft. tall, but the tallest females grow atleast the same height as males. Species: Marbled Ducks: Marble Ducks are ducks with a rather marbled figure. Marbled ducks mostly live in the Northern Part of Duck Prime’s hemisphere, which is Marbled City and Northwestern Ducksberg. Marbled Ducks are much better in the cold climates, which they colonised many cold worlded planets, such as the Far Side of BG-426. Marbled Ducks are also the descendants of the Duck who had unusually big tummy feathers; and continued the genome of the family as the Marbled Ducks. Notable Individuals: Vice Pres. Richard Marbles, etc. Sea-Ducks Sea Ducks are versions of Ducks who live off the coastal waters of Virida and coastal islands in the renovated Virida Northland. Sea Ducks are the best swimmers which led to the construction of the Virida Northland Underwater Sea Base and the Alliances with Fish, which led to the banning of eating all types of Fish. Submarines were built like their body structure to represent them in making the super-high tech submarines. Sea-ducks are larger versions of ducks, made when a deformed duck made unintentional genetic crossing as they married and since Marbled Ducks are good at swimming and the deformed duck is also good in swimming, the DNA Reflex developed in the generations of Sea Ducks. Blue Duck Blue Ducks are the divided species of the Sea Ducks and with an engineered blue gene skin. Blue ducks are higher jumpers which make them the best warriors and they are also the bodyguards of General Ivan Ducksmore, which Annie Foster, who is Rhianna‘s mother, is a descendant of the Blue Duck family mixed with Marble and Sea genome, which the wings’ color inherited by Rhianna is blue by her birth defect. Blue Ducks appeared atleast in the time of 4th generation-back after Karen Ducksmore’s great-great-great-grandmother. Blue Ducks are also a good fighting skill against the enemies. Blue Ducks are also with a shade of red from the sea-ducks feathers and adopt traits. Lifespan Due to their advanced bioengineering, lead again by Dr. Valerie Rickson, they can live forever. They can also regenerate, as when they harvested Xenomorphs‘ DNA, and found out David did a few upgrades to their creation. Known Creations: The ''Xenomorph XX121 '''''species The Xenomorph XX121 wonder what or who created The Duck Species, but they only answer “Starradium”, but they do not believe in the Starradium theory. The Xenomorphs still praise and trust Starradium, but wonder if their were Other “Ducks” that we’re not genetically true ducks who layed the first duck. They only answer the evolutionary genome of the Green Goo, which the unadvanced species and the still not considered as a true duck, the “Flubuhopps” were the distant ancestor of the Harvester Ducks. The only known evolutionary cycle by the Xenomorphs, Predators, Engineers, and Ducks is “Molecular Cell Organisms - Fish - Ecranoluck - Harvestorous Rex (H-Rex) - Current Bird or Duck. This is according to the evolution scientists, including Charles Umaya, the founder of the Umayan Industries, Umayan Corporation and eventually the Umayan Empire. Notable Individuals: Ivan Ducksmore, Margaret Sephora, Andres Lavicios, Katrina Jorden, Violeta Ducksmore, Grenda Afghis, Jaden Ducksmore, Bea Lea, Hank’s Duck, Steven English, Kenneth Rooster, Allison Ridley-Galacduck, Patricia Ridley, Collette Iris R. Galacduck, Kyle Galacduck, ”StarDuck” Galacduck, Sabine Nock-ten, Julienne Constantine, Rhianna Ducksmore-Nargos, John Nargos, Loretta Nargos, Cristy Nargos, Dan Nargos, Evelyn McGregors, Carl Erecti, Dennis Duck, Nate Ducksmore, Sinta Ducksmore-Titanias, Dennis Titanias, Tomas Lovebird, Annie Carina-Ducksmore, Etta Carina, Directo Laponduck, Alicia Lavigne, January Bell, David Lavigne, Martin Lavigne, Kenneth Lavigne, Matthew Lavigne, Patricia Lavigne, Marilyn Lavigne, Loretta Whitemore, Karen Ducksmore, Nida Ducksmore, Katrina Ripley, Ace, Max Macermann, Maxine Macermann, Valerie Rickson, etc. '' Armor and Weapons Ducks, have a high-tech weapons inslay in one of every base located in Virida and could use a ''Destructa X''-2000 Fusion Megablaster and could easily destroy a hunk of a city using a big burst of energy, similar to how their Primary Weapon (Plasmacaster) works. They can also use Engineer Weapons, as they builded them for the Engineer. The ducks also used Engineer armor, but was completely abandoned after the death of the Xenomorphs, because the Armor was fused with the Xenomorph bodies. Notable Leaders: President John Steven F. English ”This day, we fight against them, because we are ducks!” The first duck president and founder of the Harvester Kingdom. He also led the ducks to a brighter future which inspired many young ducks to a brighter future. He was the hero of Rinorale “Nora” Umayan (Ducksmore), which who made the Umayan Empire with Harvey Umayan (Ducksmore), which he has a statue of gold carved in the entrance marked “Our inspiration, Steven English.” In a colony made by the Umayan Empire, it was named “English Lare”, where he currently lives in his old age. President Andres Lavicios “In this day, we killed Mangkhut Shove, so I make this day, Uiklo 19 (September 19), Independence Day.” The 2,900,000,000th Duck president and the leader of certain colonies. President Andres Lavicios was one descendant of Pres. Steven English. He funded the Umayan Empire to build the Harvester Shkadov, which was the construction projects of the Harvester Motherships, were they are docked, supplied and built. He made taxes low and the Virida Times remarked him the “Cheapest President” in history after his ancestor, Steven Eng. President Ivan Santi V. Ducksmore ”Whoever touches this will die.” The 84,012,345th President Of the Duck Army. Ivan Ducksmore, as a General, sacrificed and was shot by Shove but recovered and was later upgraded to a President. He made a difference for the whole species of Ducks and Xenomorphs and was a hero. He lead the world non-stop from thousands of years ago until now. Pres. Julienne Rina S. Constantine ”Initiate Plan B.” President Constantine was the distant relative of Ivan Ducksmore and was the distant grandparent of Violeta Ducksmore, Ivan Ducksmore’s wife. Julienne was also the Leader of the Nine Corporations. Pres. Elijah Brett D. Saul (78 B.H.- 2407) ”I got you, malfunctioned AI!”- Saul’s last words President Elijah Saul (reigning from 2397 to 2407, typical reign from 12 years) was a president who sacrificed his life against the Drukathi. Elijah drove his fleet ship into the ship, slowing his regenerative abilities which did not save him and killed him in the process. Even he were to die because he had mental depression, others would take his place, unknown to him, the Vice President, Margaret F. Sephora (Former Pres./General Ivan’s Ducksmore divorced wife) did. Pres. Rebecca Margaret F. Sephora President Sephora (2407-2419) the divorced wife of Former Pres/General Ivan Ducksmore. Sephora was building better worlds, which was like Steven English but better a little bit. Ivan promised not to disturb her, or he will be put him in jail due to their hostile divorce. President Margaret Sephora also served in the Endgame war, which made her part of the book of historical people and figures. Pres. Larnoldian “Arnott” Dean President Arnott Dean first started as a sad, unposivitive penguin living on the Cold Side of Iceland. President Arnott Dean first got hinted in many episodes and saved in a close range attack by Shove on the planet, by destroying his species, once in for all. When he got a chance to rule, he was like the previous reign of President Andres Lavicios. Memorable Quotes: ''“''Whoever lives, and whoever dies will always shall be remembered.” “What the duck poop? Someone has recreated Rickson’s Xenomorph XX121.” Playing God They played God against Shove, but this led to their downfall. They created numerous species, the Xenomorphs, the Octopoids, the Drukathi, the Hedkarno, the Sphere’s species, the Warrinot and the Yamnors. The Xenomorphs, ''Valerie Rickson, who created them, just was inspired by the mechanical species made by the other ducks. They were worshipped as the Great Gods, but the Drukathi, Hedkarno, Warrninot and Yamnors, when they were advanced enough, turned against their creators, proving the Xenomorphs were the only successful species they created. The other creations, teamed up with Shove. Valerie Rickson was also the Prime Minister Of Birdland by the time. The Xenomorphs were eradicated when attacked by the '''''Fraternity of War, so which powered the Ducks to become evildoers and destroy the planets, perceiving the Universe as a threat, after the Xenomorphs died. Humans however, were the only perfect species created by the Engineers by the promise of the Last Xenomorph. Since in the Parallel Universe ID, the Ducks were the enemies of the Humans and they were also the enemies of the ducks, they commanded the Engineers to eradicate them in 34 AD after a bad incident happened. But the Black Goo eradicated them, which made the Ducks angrier to eradicate them. Back in the ID universe, it was 2036, the War between the malfunctioned AI the Sphere which teamed up with the Resistance. The army of President Margaret Sephora attacked the Resistance, which ended up killing 2 of the species remaining on the planet. Notable Details: -In the picture of the Harvester Mothership of Queen Mother Allison/Madison, the colour of her Castle Attacker is green, resembling Xenomorph’s acid blood. -A normal duck on Earth is connected with the Harvester Ducks, and the normal ducks serve as a watchguide to the other ducks, which Harvester Ducks can communicate telepathically and can use puppets, like Xenomorphs.